Una Noche Salvaje
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine y Sam tienen sus corazones rotos y buscarán una manera de sanarlos... Pero, tal vez no es su mejor decisión...
1. CAPÍTULO 1: LA NOCHE QUE EMPEZÓ TODO

**N/A:** Sé que nadie se esperaba algo así pero estaba escribiéndolo como OS y me di cuenta de que era algo muy grande para eso. Tengo algo escrito y seguiré escribiendo para intentar mantener la actualización semanal como suele ser habitual. Aun así, no lo garantizo ni eso ni el tamaño de los capítulos. Al no estar pensado como una historia con capítulos, a la hora de dividir puede que me quede alguna parte más corta. Intentaré evitarlo, pero no sé qué pasará... Os dejo directamente con el primer capítulo...

* * *

 _ **UNA NOCHE SALVAJE**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: LA NOCHE QUE EMPEZÓ TODO**_

Blaine y Sam tenían 25 años y eran los mejores amigos desde su último curso del McKinley. Vivían juntos en Nueva York desde que se mudaran a la Gran Manzana. Desde que se graduaran, ambos mantenían relaciones intermitentes con sus amores de instituto, Kurt y Mercedes. Cada ruptura había provocado que ambos hicieran maratones de películas o de lectura de fanfictions. Siempre juntos, con uno de ellos intentando consolar el corazón roto del otro. Y siempre sabiendo que eso se solucionaría y volverían con las personas de las que estaban enamorados.

Sin embargo, esa vez los dos estaban con el corazón roto y la maratón de Star Wars, Harry Potter y superhéroes de Marvel no había ayudado a que se calmaran. Los dos tenían heridas muy profundas por culpa de esas relaciones. El rubio había estado lidiando con que para Mercedes su carrera era lo primero y no estaba dispuesta a llevar una relación a distancia, lo que reducía sus etapas de novios a las semanas que pasaba en Nueva York preparando un disco o una gira. Para el moreno era difícil lidiar con Kurt porque parecía que el castaño no podía estar con él pero tampoco quería estar si él. Lo alejaba y atraía a su vida a su antojo.

– Es la primera vez que la película Avatar no me alegra. – El ojiverde apagó la televisión aunque la película no había acabado. Estaba tumbado en el sofá, con sus pies enredados con los de su mejor amigo.

– Creo que esta vez es peor porque por primera vez nos han dejado a los dos a la vez. Otras veces mirábamos al otro y había esperanza pero ahora... – Anderson se estiró, intentando encontrar una postura mejor.

– Tenemos que dejar esta Fiesta de la Depresión. ¡Vamos a salir! Mis compañeros de trabajo me han hablado de una nueva discoteca. Vamos a ir allí y vamos a tener sexo con alguien que conoceremos allí. Mercedes y Kurt nos han dejado y vamos a prometer no volver con ellos. Podremos ser amigos pero no vamos a ser sus novios nunca más. Los vamos a olvidar y nuestra vida va a ser mejor. – Evans se levantó con decisión. Era el momento de cambiar, de dejar marchar esos amores de instituto para convertirse en adultos. Debían reconocer que ya no eran adolescentes y que los cambios los habían separado de las personas que habían amado. De echo, ellos no eran los únicos que habían cambiado.

– No sé, Sam. No creo que me ayude encontrar a alguien para una noche. – Blaine estaba indeciso.

– ¡Vamos! ¿Qué puedes perder? No es que Kurt esté deseando volver contigo en este momento. – Sam insistió.

* * *

Finalmente, después de mucho insistir, Sam había convencido a Blaine y los dos se encontraban en la discoteca. El rubio había intentado ligar con varias chicas pero ninguna se había mostrado interesada. Por otro lado, el gaydar del moreno no había encontrado ningún candidato con el que ligar. A pesar de todo, la noche estaba siendo más que entretenida para ambos y no se arrepentían de su noche juntos. Habían bebido mucho, tal vez demasiado, por lo que tenían dificultad para pensar con claridad.

Fueron juntos al baño porque tanta bebida tenía sus consecuencias, aunque por suerte no estaban tan bebidos como para vomitar. Escucharon gemidos que provenían de uno de los cubículos y debían reconocer que les estaban excitando. Sam se acercó al lavabo cuando terminó para intentar refrescarse y Blaine se puso a su lado. Los dos intentaron que el agua los distrajera de ese deseo de encontrar alivio a sus deseos carnales.

De repente, al moreno se le ocurrió una idea y agarró a su amigo de la camisa y lo empujó hasta dentro del cubículo que estaba vacío. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se volvió para quedar mirando a los ojos verdes de su amigo. El rubio estaba intrigado y mantuvo la mirada que el otro le enviaba mientras se agachaba. Evans se sorprendió al notar que el ojimiel desabrochaba el cinturón y los botones antes de bajar la cremallera. Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos estaban en sus tobillos y Anderson estaba lamiendo su miembro semiduro. Pronto sintió los labios ajenos rodear su pene y se perdió por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Blaine succionaba y acariciaba el miembro ajeno con sus labios y lengua mientras intentaba aliviarse a sí mismo con una de sus manos, que había introducido por dentro de sus pantalones. Sam movía a las caderas al ritmo, introduciendo toda su extensión en la boca ajena mientras gemía muy alto. A ninguno de los dos les costó mucho llegar al orgasmo. Estaban muy excitados y el alcohol no ayudaba. El rubio no pudo ni avisar a su amigo por si no quería que se corriera en su boca. Poco después fue el moreno el que llegó al orgasmo, manchando su mano.

Como estaban en el baño, se limpiaron rápidamente y volvieron a la barra para conseguir más bebidas antes de volver a la pista de baile.

* * *

Blaine y Sam llegaron a su apartamento realmente borrachos. Se apoyaban el uno en el otro porque no podían mantenerse en pie por sí mismos. Caminaron como pudieron hasta la habitación del moreno y se dejaron caer en la cama, con sus piernas enredadas y sin muchas ganas de moverse. Se sentían algo mareados pero tenían claro que no querían dormir.

– Sigo queriendo sexo... – El rubio se quejó, aunque su voz mostraba el exceso de alcohol de la sangre. Estaba tumbado boca arriba y se había quitado los zapatos.

– ¿Y si...? – El ojimiel se mordió el labio algo avergonzado. Era incapaz de hablar, por lo que se quitó los zapatos, los pantalones y el calzoncillo para sentarse sobre las piernas del otro y desabrochaba el pantalón y lo bajaba lo justo para sacar el miembro semi excitado del otro. Buscó el lubricante y los preservativos en el cajón y comenzó a prepararse con sus dedos mientras terminaba de excitar al otro con su lengua, que acariciaba toda su extensión.

– ¡Oh! Eso sienta muy bien... No pares... – Evans estaba desesperado.

Sin embargo, después de unos minutos, Blaine paró. Un gemido en señal de protesta se escapó de los labios de Sam pero pronto se vio atrapado por las piernas del moreno, que se habían situado a ambos lados de sus caderas. A pesar de todo el alcohol, no tardo en comprender lo que iba a pasar. Notó unas caricias en su miembro, sabiendo que el moreno estaba aplicando lubricante.

Como había bebido tanto, la mente del rubio se quedó en blanco unos minutos y lo siguiente que sintió fue como el otro bajaba, haciendo que su miembro se introdujera en la estrecha entrada del ojimiel. Su mente no era capaz de darse cuenta de que estaba teniendo sexo con un hombre, sólo se guiaba por el placer que sentía su cuerpo.

Anderson se movía arriba y abajo para que ambos disfrutaran del placer del sexo y se masturbaba a sí mismo con su mano. No había besos, no había caricias, sólo había fricción. El primero en llegar al orgasmo fue Blaine, pero siguió moviéndose hasta que notó que el otro llegaba al máximo placer.

Sam cerró los ojos para regularizar su respiración después de su orgasmo y ya no los volvió a abrir porque se quedó dormido. El moreno se dejó caer a su lado y también se durmió, demasiado borracho como para ser consciente de que no habían usado preservativo, que él estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo, que el otro todavía tenía los pantalones puestos aunque un poco bajados. Nada de eso importaba.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: LA RESACA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: LA RESACA**_

Sam se despertó y sintió un dolor en la cabeza inmenso. Se sentía fatal y no quería moverse, pero tenía algo de frío. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su mejor amigo a su lado, completamente dormido. Eso era bueno, estaba junto a una persona en la que confiaba y además, estaba en su casa. Reconoció la habitación de Blaine, por lo que suspiró aliviado... Alivio que le duró hasta que bajó la vista. El moreno estaba totalmente desnudo de cintura para abajo... ¡Sin pantalones! ¡Sin calzoncillos! No podía ser... No... Miró hacia su cuerpo y él tenía los pantalones bajados... Cerca de ellos había un papel brillante fácilmente identificable como el envoltorio de un preservativo, un bote de lubricante y varias manchas muy sospechosas.

El rubio se frotó los ojos, con la esperanza de que fuera una alucinación. Pronto se arrepintió, imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente. Blaine de rodillas frente a él en el baño, dándole placer, sobre él mientras liberaba su orgasmo en su interior mientras estaba tumbado en la cama... ¡No podía ser!

Volvió a abrir los ojos pero su cabeza dolía demasiado. Una gran resaca para una gran borrachera. Por eso tomó una decisión que tal vez no fue la más acertada. Todo lo despacio que pudo, se levantó y se subió los pantalones. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su cama. Era incapaz de sacar algo de ropa limpia, por lo que se quitó el pantalón y el jersey para quedarse en calzoncillos y se metió en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas y el edredón para no tener frío.

* * *

Blaine se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Miró el reloj y no se sorprendió cuando vio que eran las seis de la tarde. Después de todo lo que había bebido, no le extrañaba despertarse tan tarde y en esas condiciones. Sí le extrañó la manera en que se encontraba, pero decidió que si había bebido tanto la noche de antes, cualquier cosa podía haber pasado.

Se levantó sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor y se puso los calzoncillos que estaban tirados en el suelo. Se frotó un poco la cara, en un inútil intento de que su cerebro funcionara mejor. Salió de allí y se sorprendió al ver la casa vacía. Caminó hasta la cocina para conseguir una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y se la tomó con un vaso de agua. Cuando lo dejó en el fregadero, una imagen vino a su mente. Estaba en un baño de un local con otro hombre, de rodillas, haciéndole algo que no había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Recordaba la piel blanca, los perfectos abdominales... Forzó un poco más su mente y pudo recordar mirar la cara del chico. ¡No podía ser!

Volvió a su habitación algo mareado. No podía creer que había tenido sexo oral con su mejor amigo. Se tumbó para intentar volver a dormir, deseando que al despertar todo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, eso no ayudó, ya que siguió recordando cosas que habían pasado la noche anterior. El pánico se apoderó de él. ¿Sam recordaba? ¿Cómo se sentía? ¿Estaba tan borracho como él para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba?

El miedo aumentaba y se preguntaba donde estaría su amigo en ese momento.

* * *

Sam llegó a New Haven, Connecticut. Después de haber dormido lo suficiente y cuando su resaca había disminuido un poco, había buscado un lugar para alquilar un coche y había viajado hasta allí en busca de una persona que podía darle respuestas. Quinn vivía allí desde que comenzara sus estudios en Yale y había empezado a trabajar en una buena empresa antes de acabar, por lo que seguía viviendo allí. Puck estaba de misión en algún país extranjero, por lo que sabía que podrían hablar a solas. No quería más personas envueltas en ese lío en el que se había vuelto su vida.

La rubia lo recibió en su casa, con un abrazo y una sonrisa. El recién llegado se sentó en el sofá y, después de que la anfitriona le diera una taza de té, comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Ella lo escuchó sin interrumpirlo, hasta que finalizó su relato.

– Sam... Que te hayas acostado con Blaine no significa que seas gay. Yo tuve sexo con Santana pero no soy lesbiana. – Quinn explicó con paciencia.

– ¿De verdad? – Evans la miró, sus ojos verdes reflejaban la esperanza que sentía de no ser gay y de no haber roto la amistad que lo había mantenido a flote durante los últimos años.

– Estabas borracho y ha sido un experimento, no tiene más... Y seguro que Blaine lo entiende. – Ella agarró sus manos para tranquilizarlo.

– ¿Podremos volver a ser amigos como hasta ayer? – Sam seguía preocupado.

– Las cosas entre Santana y yo no han cambiado. – Quinn sonrió.

– Pero Santana siempre ha estado enamorada de Brittany y nunca ha sentido algo por ti, como Blaine lo ha sentido por mí. No quiero hacerle daño. – El joven insistió.

– Blaine está enamorado de Kurt, así que relájate. Estaréis bien y, aunque puede que sea algo raro durante unos días, al final todo volverá a su sitio.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Claro que sí.

Evans se quedó un rato más con su amiga, intentando retrasar lo máximo posible esa conversación. Sin embargo, cuando se hizo de noche, no pudo seguir evitando lo inevitable. Debía ser un hombre y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, incluso si estos eran consecuencia de un corazón roto y demasiado alcohol.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: LA CHARLA

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: LA CHARLA**_

Blaine estaba al borde del ataque de pánico. Había llamado a Sam unas cien veces, había hablado con Cooper, Santana, Rachel, Tina, Artie, Marley, Ryder, Unique, Mike, Mercedes y Kitty buscando un consejo o una ayuda. Todos habían intentado tranquilizarlo, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que el alcohol era algo que hacía que se cometieran errores.

El moreno estaba contrariado, lo que más le importaba en esa situación era Sam... Después de su ruptura con Kurt, lo último que podía permitirse era que su mejor amigo se alejara de su vida. Sin embargo, no sabía nada de él. Lo último que recordaba era haberse tumbado a su lado después de un orgasmo que, a pesar de todo, había sido bastante bueno.

No sabía cuándo había empezado a llorar, pero sí sabía que cuando el rubio por fin entró, tuvo que limpiarse las mejillas a toda prisa en un intento inútil de que su amigo no se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Como era de esperar, el recién llegado se asustó al ver a Blaine así y corrió para consolarlo. Se abrazaron como siempre, como si la noche anterior no se hubieran entregado de la manera que lo habían hecho, como si nunca hubieran traspasado esa línea que los diferenciaba de las parejas.

El abrazo fue algo corto, el moreno se separó consciente de que podía incomodar al otro, aunque fuera él quién había iniciado la muestra de afecto. Se miraron a los ojos, el verde y el avellana brillaban como nunca por las lágrimas que seguían conteniendo. Nunca se habían mirado así, nunca había habido tanta incomodidad entre ellos, nunca habían estado temerosos de lo que pasaría entre ellos, nunca habían temido que su amistad terminara.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá, mirándose a los ojos, sabiendo que la conversación era inevitable, pero temiendo lo que fuera a pasar. Todo era tan inesperado y tan confuso para los dos que era casi doloroso.

– Tenemos que hablar. – Sam dijo muy serio y pronto se arrepintió porque su mejor amigo volvió a llorar como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. – No Blaine, no llores.

– No quiero perderte. – El moreno dijo entre sollozos. – Eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo vivir sin ti. No puedo ni imaginarme mi vida sin ti...

– Blaine, tranquilo. No tienes que imaginarte tu vida sin mi. Yo quiero hablar para que aclaremos todo y podamos volver a ser amigos como antes, sin hacernos daño. ¿Vale? – El rubio aclaró y el ojimiel asintió. – Yo te quiero mucho pero no te amo y no quiero que tú te sientas mal si tú si me amas.

– ¡No! No estoy enamorado de ti... Eso fue un crush de adolescente, pero ha quedado atrás. Te quiero mucho pero sólo como amigo. – Anderson confesó y Evans dejó salir el aire que estaba reteniendo.

– Lo de anoche fue sólo dos amigos que se sentían solos y buscaban consuelo. Estábamos borrachos y sabemos que nada de eso hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos bebido. Me gustaría que quedara atrás y que sigamos como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado. – Sam explicó esperanzado y el otro no tenía voluntad para mostrarle que tal vez no sería muy fácil.

– Me parece bien. – Blaine respondió con una sonrisa. – Domingo por la tarde... ¿Una película?

– Te toca elegir mientras hago las palomitas.

El rubio se fue a la cocina para preparar todo lo necesario para ver la película que su amigo eligiera. Sólo esperaba que no fuera una comedia romántica, eso sería algo desastroso para él. No creía soportar ver una pareja enamorándose mientras está junto al moreno después de haber tenido sexo.

Por su parte, el ojimiel estaba nervioso todavía. Sabía que las cosas no iban a volver a la normalidad sólo porque ellos lo desearan. Buscó entre las películas la menos románticas de todas... Una en la que no hubiera absolutamente nada de amor... Algo difícil porque es un tema recurrente incluso en películas de acción. Después de mucho indagar, se decidió por Jurassic Park. Era cierto que había un pequeño flirteo, pero no había un romance propiamente dicho.

Sam volvió con las palomitas, refrescos y algún snack más. Se sentaron y empezaron a ver la película. No era como las otras veces en las que apoyaban sus pies en la mesa de centro, juntaban sus cuerpos todo lo posible, con sus piernas enredadas y se movían cómodamente robándose dulces, dándose empujones cariñosos cuando sabían que llegaría una escena que al otro le gustaba o recitando los diálogos como si fueran los protagonistas. Esa vez los dos estaban sentados con sus pies en el suelo, cada uno en una esquina del sofá, los dulces sobre la mesa para que fueran cogiendo los que les apetecían y no desviaban sus miradas de la pantalla mientras se mantenían en silencio. Blaine no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había escuchado al Tiranosaurio Rex ya que siempre estaban demasiado metidos en sus propias cosas como para prestar tanta atención a una película que ya habían visto.

Después se fueron cada uno a su habitación, incapaces de mantener una conversación o comportarse de una manera más o menos normal entre ellos. El moreno se abrazó a su almohada y lloró desesperadamente porque se sentía incapaz de solucionar sus problemas. Quería a su amigo y no quería perderlo por nada del mundo, pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás, que lo que había pasado no podía deshacerse. Temía que su amistad hubiera acabado para siempre.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: REVELACIÓN

N/A: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: REVELACIÓN**_

Casi una semana había pasado desde que Blaine y Sam tuvieran sexo y, aunque habían hablado y habían acordado que todo seguiría igual entre ellos, nada más lejos de la realidad. Habían batido su récord de no tocarse. Incluso cuando el rubio viajaba a visitar a sus padres, el otro lo acompañaba y siempre que estaban uno alrededor del otro, se tocaban, chocaban puños, daban golpes amistosos en los brazos o en la espalda, se daban suaves empujones... Lo normal entre ellos. Pero en esa semana, apenas había habido un roce de manos cuando los dos fueron a coger el azúcar durante el desayuno. En otra ocasión lo habrían visto normal y lo habrían ignorado pero después de lo que había pasado...

Ese día era viernes y Evans había decidido tener un fin de semana de chicos con Artie y Puck. Habían buscado una cabaña que, casualmente, sólo tenía tres camas, por lo que Anderson no podía ir con ellos.

Después de que Kurt tuviera una gran discusión telefónica con Blaine por haber tenido sexo con Sam y de que el castaño convenciera a Rachel para que le dejara de hablar por eso, el moreno sólo tenía a Santana y Brittany como aliadas. Él había evitado contarle su situación a las chicas porque sabía que ellas querrían salir solas, como cualquier pareja, pero Berry, en un último intento por ser buena amiga de Anderson, había hablado con la latina y le había contado la situación.

Ese era el único motivo por el que Lopez y Pierce se encontraban ese viernes por la noche en casa de Blaine, intentando tener su fiesta de ellos tres.

– Estás muy triste, Blaine Warbler. – La rubia susurró antes de abrazar a su amigo, intentando consolarlo.

– Britt, cariño. Acaba de romper con Kurt, es normal que esté así. – La latina se sentó junto a ellos y pasó su mano por el hombro de su amigo a modo de disculpa de lo que había dicho su novia.

– No es eso. – La ojiazul insistió. – Han roto otras veces pero desde el día que ganó la presidencia estudiantil del McKinley no lo había visto así.

– Estaré bien, Britt. No te preocupes. – El moreno abrazó a la chica con pecas en sus mejillas.

– ¿Es por Sam? – Pierce torció la cabeza como si fuera capaz de entenderlo mejor si lo miraba desde otro ángulo.

– Lo echo de menos, si es posible extrañar a alguien al que ves y con el que hablas todos los días. – Anderson confesó.

– Claro que es posible. – Santana lo tranquilizó. Los años habían conseguido que, al menos en momentos como ese, olvidara sus palabras duras. Eso o que pasaba demasiado tiempo con un alma tan pura como Brittany.

– Algún día reconocerá que es un bicornio como yo y podréis estar juntos y tener muchos bebés unicornios. – La rubia apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Los dos morenos se miraron extrañados. Entendían lo que ella decía pero no lo creían posible. Sam había tenido demasiadas novias y jamás había mostrado interés alguno por un hombre. Ni siquiera cuando había tenido sexo con Blaine había mostrado más que unas ganas de aliviar su excitación.

– Él sigue amando a Mercedes al igual que yo amo a Kurt. Ninguno de los dos queremos tener una relación con el otro, yo sólo quiero recuperar su amistad. – Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla mientras confesaba eso y la ojiazul la limpió con sus dedos.

– ¿Si te dieran a elegir, qué preferirías, volver con Kurt o volver a lo que tenías con Sam? – Pierce insistió mientras Lopez la miraba sin saber qué decir ante tanta insistencia de su novia.

Blaine lo pensó durante unos minutos mientras las chicas lo observaban en silencio. Amaba a Kurt, era el hombre de su vida, pero también era el que más daño le había hecho y sabía que no podría haber sobrellevado ninguna de las rupturas sin Sam a su lado... Su Sam... Ese que siempre estaba ahí para recoger los trozos rotos de su corazón y pegarlos uno a uno con el máximo cuidado. Ese que, a pesar de ser heterosexual, nunca había tenido problema de ser cariñoso y tocarlo, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de su crush en el instituto. Siempre le hacía reír, siempre lo hacía sentirse valorado y querido tal como era, sin tener que esforzarse u ocultar aspectos de su personalidad o sus gustos.

Entonces, algo hizo click en su mente y unió todas las piezas. No había olvidado su crush de instituto, lo había enterrado en el fondo de su corazón porque no era algo permitido. Sin embargo, éste seguía creciendo y creciendo cada día y hacía tiempo que ya se había transformado en amor. Amor por ese rubio de ojos verdes que sonreía como si fuera un niño cada vez que le ganaba al Mario Kart, que se emocionaba y pasaba horas esperando el nuevo trailer de X-Men o The Avengers... Seguía aferrado a Kurt porque nadie más había mostrado interés por él y realmente lo quería, aunque no lo suficiente. Tal vez él lo notaba y por eso su relación era tan complicada.

– ¡Estoy enamorado de Sam! – Blaine susurró pero sus amigas consiguieron escucharlo.

– ¡Bien! – Brittany lo celebró. – Sólo hace falta que Sam se de cuenta.

– ¡Sam es heterosexual! – Los dos morenos gritaron al unísono. Sabían que si la rubia intentaba hacer algo podría conseguir que Evans se diera cuenta y se alejara aun más de Anderson, algo que no ayudaría en nada.

– Britt, ¿recuerdas que te dije que era mejor que las personas decidieran con quién estar? Nosotras no somos las que tenemos que elegir quién es pareja de cada uno. – La latina comentó tranquila.

– ¡Imagínate lo bonitos que serían los pequeños unicornios que tendrían! – La ojiazul hizo un puchero.

– Lo sé, Britt, pero son ellos quienes deciden si quieren o no tener pequeños unicornios. – Lopez insistió.

Al final, les costó un poco más de tiempo convencer a Pierce de que no debía decirle a Sam nada. No era la primera vez que intentaba juntar a dos personas porque ella consideraba que se amaban. Una vez estaba tan convencida que había intentado juntar a dos chicos, algo que en principio podía parecer inocente. Sin embargo, uno de ellos era homófobo y no se tomó nada bien el que dijeran que era gay.

Las chicas se quedaron todo el fin de semana con Blaine, aunque el moreno hubiera preferido la compañía de cierto rubio del que él estaba enamorado... Aunque acabara de darse cuenta, sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo sintiéndolo.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: LOS EVANS AL RESCATE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: LOS EVANS AL RESCATE**_

Las siguientes semanas seguían siendo raras para Blaine y Sam y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, llegó Acción de Gracias. En contra de todo lo que solía hacer y por todo lo que había pasado, el moreno decidió que su sustituto se hiciera cargo del papel durante ese fin de semana mientras él se iba a Los Angeles a descansar junto a su hermano. Sus padres también irían allí para pasar esa fiesta familiar.

Sin embargo, el rubio tenía que estar en la galería ya que había una nueva exposición y tres de sus obras se exhibían por primera vez. Si era sincero, le dolía que su mejor amigo no estuviera con él en un día tan importante pero, después de todo lo sucedido, parecía que eran desconocidos o, peor aún, exnovios que no se soportaban nunca más.

Mary, Dwight, Stacy y Stevie viajaron a Nueva York para pasar esos días con él. Eso lo hizo feliz, porque necesitaba el apoyo de su familia ya que se sentía muy solo sin Mercedes y con esa relación tan fría con Blaine. Esperaba que le ayudara la presencia de las únicas personas que lo amarían siempre sin importar qué pasara.

La mujer se encargó de la cena de Acción de Gracias y todos disfrutaron de su rato en familia. Después, los adolescentes se fueron a la cama de Anderson, que la compartirían. Los padres dormirían en la de Sam y el joven lo haría en el sofá cama. Sin embargo, Sam entendió pronto que Mary y Dwight querían hablar con él y sabía el motivo. Era imposible que ellos no se dieran cuenta de que Blaine no estaba ahí en un momento tan importante como el del día siguiente y eso era algo muy raro para ellos.

– ¿Qué ha pasado con Blaine? – La mujer preguntó, queriendo ser directo porque sabía que su hijo lo preferiría así.

– Hemos discutido... Bueno, no. No hemos discutido. Simplemente nos hemos distanciado. – El joven reconoció.

– Si hay una amistad que siempre consideraba inquebrantable era la vuestra. ¿Qué ha pasado? – El mayor quiso saber.

– Él había roto con Kurt, yo había roto con Mercedes, fuimos a un bar, bebimos mucho... – Sam no quería contárselo a sus padres pero tampoco podía mentirles.

– Tuvisteis sexo. – Mary acabó por él, ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de los otros dos. – ¿Qué? Todos somos adultos y no hay problema.

– Sí. – El menor suspiró. – Tuvimos sexo y los dos dijimos que no estábamos enamorados y que sólo queríamos ser amigos pero las cosas han cambiado. Nuestra relación ha cambiado, no somos los mismos y... – Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. – Lo echo de menos a pesar de que vivimos juntos...

– ¿Has cambiado tu forma de comportarte cuando estás con él? – La madre preguntó curiosa.

– Yo... ¿Puede? – Sam frunció el ceño, no estaba muy seguro.

– Cariño, siempre has sido muy cariñoso con él y no has dudado en demostrarlo. Os abrazáis, os acariciáis de una manera muy poco usual entre dos amigos. Tal vez, inconscientemente, has dejado de hacerlo por miedo o por inseguridad. Si te comportas como lo hacías antes de que pasara, volveréis a lo que teníais antes, aunque puede que cueste un poco. Debes preguntarte si merece la pena el esfuerzo. – Ella explicó.

– Es un gran consejo, voy a hacerte caso. Gracias, mamá. Eres la mejor. – El menor abrazó a su madre con fuerza, agradeciéndole así que le hubiera marcado el camino para recuperar a su mejor amigo. Pensaba empezar en cuanto Blaine volviera a Nueva York y no iba a rendirse porque sabía que merecía la pena el esfuerzo.

* * *

Blaine llegó muy cansado a Nueva York el domingo. Su visita a su hermano le había servido para desconectar de sus problemas pero en cuanto había vuelto, había sentido todo el peso de sus problemas sobre sus hombros otra vez. Entró en su apartamento sintiendo como si entrara en el sitio que menos deseaba en el mundo.

– ¡Blaine! – El grito de Sam lo despertó de sus pensamientos mientras veía al rubio acercarse a él y darle un abrazo muy apretado. El moreno tardó unos segundos en reaccionar porque hacía tiempo que no sentía esos brazos alrededor suyo, pero pronto lo correspondió como siempre, dejando que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Ese era el efecto que su mejor amigo tenía con él. – Te he echado tanto de menos...

– Yo también...

Ambos sabían que no se referían a ese fin de semana, hablaban de todas esas semanas en las que habían estado separados porque no sabían como comportarse cerca del otro por culpa de esa noche que habían pasado juntos.

– He preparado la cena. Deja las maletas y ponte cómodo, después tenemos maratón de musicales, así que piensa cuál te apetece ver... – El ojiverde comentó cuando acabó el abrazo y le dio un suave golpe en el trasero para empujarlo hacia la habitación. No era la primera vez que tenían ese tipo de contacto.

– ¿Musicales? – Anderson se volvió con el ceño fruncido. No se esperaba esa elección de su amigo.

– Sí, hace mucho que no vemos algunos... Tú eliges cuáles vemos. – Evans sonrió, sabiendo que había conseguido sorprenderlo y alegrarlo.

Cenaron contándose lo que habían hecho esos días, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos y después se sentaron en el salón para ver las películas. Blaine empezó guardando algo de distancia pero Sam no le dejó. Agarró las piernas de su amigo y las puso en su regazo, consiguiendo que, poco a poco, ambos se sintieran más cómodos en la compañía del otro y se relajaran. Por primera vez en semanas, pensaban que podían recuperar esa amistad que parecía haber desaparecido.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: VOLVER CON KURT

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: VOLVER CON KURT**_

Para tranquilidad de los amigos, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad entre ellos. Con todo lo ocurrido, los dos se habían olvidado de sus corazones rotos. Su amistad era más importante y estaban trabajando para no perderla en el proceso.

Por eso, Blaine se sintió confundido cuando Kurt lo esperó a la salida del teatro, con dos cafés en la mano y esa sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno para él. Sospechaba lo que quería, habían pasado más de dos meses y era el tiempo que normalmente tardaba en volver a él.

El moreno se sentía dolido pero sabía que, como siempre, le resultaría casi imposible decir que no. Lo que sentía por su ex era casi tan grande como lo que sentía hacia Sam y, pasara lo que pasase, eso no cambiaría.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – El castaño preguntó con una sonrisa, dándole uno de los cafés al otro para que lo bebiera.

– No tengo muchas ganas, la verdad. – El ojimiel no quería caer tan fácilmente en las redes de su ex.

– Sólo será un momento... Puedo acompañarte en el camino hasta tu apartamento si quieres... – Hummel ofreció, todavía sonriendo y aparentando una timidez que ambos sabían que no tenía.

– Kurt... No vamos a fingir que no sé lo que quieres. No estoy listo, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza ahora mismo y no necesito añadir a la ecuación un ex que se cansó de la libertad y quiere que vuelva a idolatrarlo y tratarlo como el príncipe que cree que es. Han pasado cosas en mi vida y tengo que poner todo en orden antes de que llegues tú y lo cambies todo...

– Detente. – El ojiazul lo detuvo. Las palabras del otro le habían herido, sobretodo porque sabía que en el fondo eran ciertas. Cuando se cansaba de Blaine, lo dejaba para hacer su vida y, cuando volvía a sentirse solo, lo buscaba para reconciliarse. – Si todo esto es por Sam, sabes que es heterosexual y es patético que estés detrás de él cuando es obvio que jamás, JAMÁS, te amará. Además... ¿Quién te crees que eres? Ya no eres Blaine Anderson, el chico popular de Dalton y líder de los Warblers... Yo soy un actor de Broadway y tú todavía no has conseguido nada...

– ¿Nada? Soy el protagonista de la obra off-Broadway más exitosa de la temporada mientras tú eres uno de los niños perdidos en Peter Pan. ¿Realmente crees que tú estás teniendo más éxito que yo? – Anderson se defendió.

– No hay papel pequeño, sólo actores pequeños. Tú nunca has pisado el escenario de un teatro de Broadway y no has participado de ninguna manera en algo así. No te creas importante. – El enfado de Kurt era inmenso.

– Estoy cansado y lo último que necesito es que vuelvas a humillarme. Iré a casa... SOLO. – El moreno se marchó, dejando a su ex allí y preguntándose que haría en el futuro.

* * *

Sam se asustó cuando vio a Blaine entrando en el apartamento, llorando desconsoladamente. Rápidamente se acercó a él para abrazarlo, olvidándose de lo demás. Le dolía demasiado ver a su mejor amigo así y se preguntaba que había pasado para que se encontrara así. Lo ayudó a llegar al sofá y los dos se sentaron, de manera que la cabeza del moreno estaba apoyada en el pecho del otro, que trataba de relajarlo.

– Kurt... – El ojimiel respondió a la pregunta que su amigo no había llegado a formular. – Ha venido al teatro para que volvamos juntos y ha dicho algunas cosas...

Nuevas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y el rubio las limpió con sus dedos.

– No debes dejar que te afecte. Sabes que llevo años diciéndote que te mereces que te traten mejor...

– ¿De la misma manera que tú te mereces que alguien te trate mejor que Mercedes? – Anderson interrumpió, estaba cansado de esas charlas, habían tenido muchas en el pasado.

– Eso es diferente, tú eres Blaine Anderson...

– Sam, ¿todavía no eres consciente de lo especial que eres? Has tenido relaciones y has estado con muchas chicas. A mí sólo me ha querido Kurt... Ni siquiera Sebastian, él sólo quería pasar un buen rato... Todos habéis tenido varias personas en vuestras vidas pero yo... A mí nadie me quiere... ¡Ni siquiera mi familia! Cooper hace su vida en Los Angeles y sólo hablo con él una vez al mes y mis padres... Si las cosas estaban frías cuando vivía en Ohio, ahora son puro hielo. El fin de semana que pasé con ellos en Los Angeles me mostró que las cosas no se habían solucionado como pensaba. Parecía que después de los disparos en el McKinley la cosa estaba mejor pero todo vuelve a estar como antes. Sólo os tengo a Kurt, Tina y a ti...

A Evans le rompió el corazón escuchar esas palabras. Sabía que su amigo tenía problemas de autoestima y autoaceptación, pero nunca pensó que podrían llegar tan lejos. Odiaba a Hummel porque era culpable en parte de que todas esas inseguridades aparecieran.

– Blaine... Eso no es motivo suficiente para volver con Kurt, sé que lo amas pero eso no es suficiente. Tienes que pensar en ti. – El rubio abrazó a su amigo con fuerza, deseando poder aliviar su dolor. No podía verlo así, nunca había podido. Era como si una parte de él muriera con cada lágrima. El ojimiel era su mejor amigo y siempre había querido lo mejor para él, se merecía ser feliz, no tener un novio que era tan egoísta que sólo lo buscaba cuando lo necesitaba o se sentía solo, abandonándolo cuando ya no le servía. Sabía que, en el fondo, su relación con Mercedes no era muy diferente y que los dos amigos parecían atascados en relaciones que realmente no eran buenas para ellos. No lo entendía y culpaba al amor y a sus inseguridades por ello, sin saber que había algo más...


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: LA CONQUISTA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Esta historia tendrá unos 15 capítulos, más o menos...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: LA CONQUISTA**_

Blaine le contó a Sam que pensaba aceptar la oferta de Kurt si éste volvía a aparecer en su vida. El rubio asintió, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Le gustaría que apareciera alguien en la vida de su amigo... ¡Hasta aceptaría que fuera Sebastian! Cualquier cosa para que no volviera con él... Pero no podía hacer nada más que estar a su lado cuando todo explotara otra vez.

Por eso el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Kurt frente a él con un ramo de rosas. En el fondo, se sentía tonto por caer tan fácil en las pretensiones del castaño, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería mantener a su alrededor todo el cariño que pudiera.

– Hola. – El ojiazul había vuelto a esa falsa timidez del día anterior.

– Hola. – Anderson respondió con suavidad, no quería enfadarse como el día anterior.

– Siento lo que ocurrió ayer. No quería decir que fueras un fracasado. – Hummel suspiró.

– No querías decirlo pero lo crees, ¿verdad? – Blaine miró al suelo.

– No es eso... Pero me duele que siempre quieras estar por encima de mí. Esa competencia entre nosotros no es sana. Tienes que aprender a reconocer mis éxitos y dejarme brillar. – Kurt informó con paciencia.

– Trabajaré en ello. – El moreno confirmó.

– Eso significa que... ¿Volvemos juntos? – El castaño sonrió con dulzura.

– Sí, volvemos juntos.

Kurt se acercó a él para besarlo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas reconciliaciones habían tenido. No esperaba volver tan pronto pero en dos semanas tenía que acudir a una fiesta de Vogue y no podía ir solo. Por eso había acelerado ese momento algo más. Dos meses de alejamiento no habían sido suficiente para dejar de sentirse agobiado. Blaine era demasiado agobiante, quería que se besaran, tuvieran sexo o se demostraran su cariño asiduamente. Él no quería eso, era más independiente y frío. Por eso discutían tanto y tenían tantos problemas, aunque eso no significara que no lo amara.

El castaño decidió acompañarlo a su apartamento, con algo de suerte cenarían juntos y luego se iría a su propio apartamento... En el peor de los casos, tendrían sexo de reconciliación, pero eso no era algo que a él realmente le importara. No sabía si era él, su amante o la situación, pero el sexo nunca había tomado un papel importante para él.

Por eso le había molestado tanto que tuviera sexo con Sam. Después de lo pasado con Eli hacía años, siempre había sospechado que no era el único para el moreno. Sabía que no podía exigirle explicaciones, él lo había dejado, pero eso no significaba que no le molestara. Él desearía ser el único para el ojimiel. Sabía que era egoísta, ya que él sí estaba con otros mientras no estaban juntos y, además, hacía cosas con ellos que jamás había hecho con el que volvía a ser su novio. Tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlas en un futuro.

La pareja charló tranquilamente, poniéndose al día en las cosas que habían pasado durante esos meses que habían estado separados.

* * *

Sam no se sorprendió cuando vio que Blaine entraba junto a Kurt en el apartamento. Los dos lo saludaron y él simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza, no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con la pareja.

– Os dejaré a solas. – El rubio se levantó para ponerse el abrigo.

– No hace falta... Además, quería hablar contigo. – El castaño pidió.

Al final, los tres acabaron sentados en el sofá, pareciendo realmente incómodos mientras guardaban silencio, intentando encontrar fuerzas para mantener la charla que se debían.

– Dime lo que sea, no tengo todo el día para contemplarte. – Sam fue muy borde.

– Sé que Blaine y tú tuvisteis sexo. No sé qué te pasó por la cabeza para acostarte con él, la verdad, pero quiero que me pidáis perdón los dos. – Kurt pidió y los dos lo miraron sorprendidos.

– No tengo que pedirte perdón y, honestamente, él tampoco. Lo habías dejado, los dos estábamos solteros y nos dejamos llevar por la pasión. No tienes ni que entenderlo, ni que aprobarlo, ni que consentirlo. Y no digo más porque, a diferencia de ti, a mí sí me importa lo que quiere y lo que siente Blaine. Me voy. – Evans se levantó y esa vez no dejó que le convencieran de lo contrario. Se puso el abrigo y salió de la casa.

– Eso ha sido muy grosero. No entiendo como puedes ser su amigo... Bueno, supongo que si lo nuestro sale bien, pronto buscaremos un lugar para vivir juntos y ya no lo verás tanto... – Hummel comentó.

– No, eso no va a pasar. Si volvemos, será bajo mis condiciones. Tú y yo nos veremos y quedaremos cuando a los dos nos venga bien. No iré a vivir contigo en los próximos meses... Creo que antes de hacerlo me gustaría que nos casemos. Quiero unas garantías de que no estoy sacrificando demasiado... Y lo más importante de todo, Sam seguirá siendo mi mejor amigo y mi compañero de piso, te guste o no. – Blaine fue muy firme. Al ojiazul no le gustaron las condiciones, pero sabía que tenía que ceder porque había decidido volver por un motivo, necesitaba un acompañante para la fiesta de Vogue.

– Está bien, lo acepto. – Hummel estuvo de acuerdo.

– Gracias.

La pareja se besó, al principio de manera inocente pero pronto la cosa aumentó de temperatura. Anderson necesitaba sentirse amado pero el otro no estaba dispuesto. Se separó un poco y le dio un beso en la nariz antes de hablar.

– Me tengo que ir... ¡Hablamos mañana!

Blaine se quedó mirando como salía el otro, dejándolo sólo y con ganas de intimar con él en todos los sentidos.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: MALAS NOTICIAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: MALAS NOTICIAS**_

Blaine estaba muy asustado en la consulta de un médico. Había decidido ir solo porque sabía lo que le pasaba y era algo que le desgarraba por dentro. Se sentía estúpido, no sabía cómo había podido dejarse así, cómo había descuidado su salud de esa manera.

No había podido decírselo a Kurt, sabía que supondría su ruptura con él cuando habían pasado tan sólo tres días desde que habían vuelto. Volvería a estar sólo pero con una diferencia, era el cuándo más necesitaba apoyo. Además, sabía que no habría vuelta atrás, que su relación no volvería a tener otra oportunidad.

Tampoco había podido decírselo a Sam porque eso supondría hacer frente al problema. No quería que se preocupara o se sintiera presionado antes de tiempo. Primero debía confirmar sus sospechas y luego debía tomar una decisión. Luego, si correspondía, hablaría con su mejor amigo.

– ¿Señor Anderson? – Una enfermera salió a la sala de espera y preguntó por él. El moreno se levantó, sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban mientras entraba a la consulta del médico. La mujer le sonrió, acostumbrada a encontrarse a jóvenes que se sentían asustados y perdidos.

La consulta era muy blanca. Las paredes, la camilla, las cortinas... Sólo la estantería y el escritorio le daban un toque de color, aunque no demasiado. Detrás del escritorio se encontraba un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y una mirada cálida. Le indicó que se sentara frente a él en una de las sillas y el ojimiel obedeció.

– Señor Anderson, tengo los resultados de sus pruebas. Debo decirle que se han confirmado sus sospechas, está embarazado.

Las lágrimas de Blaine comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Lo había estropeado todo. Su amistad con Sam podía sobrevivir a muchas cosas pero no a un hijo en común porque sabía que el rubio era su padre. Era algo muy sencillo, normalmente era él quien penetraba a sus amantes. Sólo había pasado lo contrario cuatro veces en su vida, la primera con Kurt cuando estaban descubriendo lo que les gustaba, la segunda con Eli, la tercera en la boda de Mr Schue porque Kurt estaba muy raro con él y la cuarta con Sam.

Al ver al joven así, el médico llamó a una enfermera para que le trajera una infusión para que se relajara. Mientras la mujer venía, el doctor se sentó en la silla que había junto al moreno.

– No tienes que ser padre si no estás preparado. Hay alternativas que puedes tomar. Lo importante es que pienses bien lo que quieres hacer antes de tomar la decisión. Habrá un momento en que no podrás cambiarla. – El hombre explicó intentando ayudar al menor a tranquilizarse, no quería que sufriera una crisis de ansiedad o algo similar.

La enfermera llegó y le dio la tisana a Anderson, que la bebió sin preguntar nada. Los dos trabajadores trataban de ayudarlo dedicándole palabras de ánimo y dándole consejos.

* * *

Brittany abrió la puerta de su casa y, antes de ser consciente de quién era el que estaba en la puerta, sintió como alguien la abrazaba con fuerza. Ella no dudo en corresponder el gesto cuando notó que esa persona llevaba mucha gomina en el pelo, haciendo que lo reconociera al instante.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Santana corrió hacia ellos cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba llorando.

– Necesito a mis amigas ahora mismo. – El moreno susurró y ellas lo llevaron hasta el sofá. – Estoy embarazado.

El ojimiel volvió a llorar mientras la rubia lo abrazó con fuerza. La pareja intercambió miradas de preocupación pero decidieron no compartir sus miedos con el joven ya que parecía que lo estaba pasando muy mal.

– ¿Has hablado con Kurt o Sam? – La latina preguntó mientras le daba un pañuelo de papel para que se limpiara-

– No puedo... Sé que Kurt me dejará y no quiero perder a Sam... – Anderson estaba temblando.

– No tiene sentido que se lo ocultes. Uno de los dos va a tener un hijo. – Lopez se mostró firme.

– Tal vez decida abortar... En ese caso no tienen por qué saberlo... – Blaine pensó en voz alta.

– Te conocemos, ¿lo has olvidado? Eres una persona que se preocupa por todo el mundo y me cuesta pensar que no te vas a preocupar por tu propio bebé. No vas a abortar, así que debes decírselo. – Pierce respondió con suavidad.

– Debe decírselo aunque vaya a abortar. – Santana no estaba de acuerdo con su novia. – Kurt y Sam tienen derecho a saber...

– Kurt no... Quiero decir... Sé que Sam es el padre, por lo que no tengo obligación de contárselo a Kurt, ¿no? – El moreno cuestionó y, en ese momento, las chicas comprendieron lo que estaba pasando.

– No vas a abortar sólo porque temas decirle a Kurt y Sam que estás embarazado. Necesitas pensar muy bien en la decisión que vas a tomar. Si lo haces por los motivos erróneos puedes arrepentirte el resto de tu vida... Blaine, por favor, no arruines tu vida por miedo a hacerle frente a una persona que cada vez que se cansa de ti te aleja. Te trata como si fueras un pantalón pasado de moda pero que guarda cerca para cuando vuelva a llevarse ese estilo. Y por Sam no tengas miedo, ante todo es tu mejor amigo y sabrá apoyarte sea cual sea tú decisión, tiene tan buen corazón como el tuyo. – La latina lo abrazó para intentar calmarlo. Sabía que, a pesar de todo, las cosas no habían hecho más que empezar. La decisión que su amigo tenía por delante no era fácil y tendría sus consecuencias y sus problemas.

– Nosotras también te vamos a apoyar sea cual sea tu decisión. Te acompañaremos a la clínica si decides abortar, te acompañaremos al ginecólogo si decides seguir con el embarazo y haremos de niñeras si decides quedártelo y necesitas ayuda algún día. – Pierce acarició la espalda de su amigo.

– Gracias chicas, sois las mejores.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Bueno, sí, lo admito... Tengo una pequeña obsesión con bebés Blam... Bueno, o bebés Seblaine... Aunque en su mayoría Blam..._


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: LAS CONSECUENCIAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9: LAS CONSECUENCIAS**_

Brittany y Santana habían ayudado a Blaine a tomar su decisión. No es que le intentaran convencer de ninguna opción, sólo habían escuchado sus miedos, le habían ayudado a pensar en los pros y contras de cada opción y le habían mostrado su apoyo, sin importar lo que decidiera.

Haber decidido ser padre significaba muchas cosas y una de ellas era que debía hablar con las dos personas más importantes en su vida sobre eso. Sabía que también debería contárselo a Cooper y a sus padres, pero tampoco tenía tanta prisa. Podía fingir que no lo sabía hasta que ya fuera demasiado evidente. Al final, no le importaba nada lo que ellos pensaran.

El moreno llamó al timbre del apartamento de Kurt, esperando que fuera éste quien abriera pero, para su sorpresa, fue otro hombre que no conocía.

– Ho-Hola... ¿Está Kurt? – Los ojos color avellana estaban recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, dándose cuenta de que la ropa había sido colocada con prisa. Sus labios rojos estaban hinchados por haber estado besando a alguien.

– Aquí estoy. – El castaño salió de su habitación. – Él es Greg, el novio de Rachel.

– Yo ya me iba... – El aludido salió de allí, dejando a los otros dos a solas.

– Tenemos que hablar... ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación? No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa. – Anderson preguntó y el otro parecía nervioso.

– ¡No! Mejor salgamos... Vamos a esa cafetería que tanto te gusta. – El ojiazul cogió su chaqueta y salió del apartamento para guiar a su pareja.

* * *

Llegaron a la cafetería favorita de Blaine y a Kurt le extrañó que su novio pidiera un batido de fresa y plátano, pero no dijo nada. Buscaron una mesa algo alejada de todo para tener privacidad. En realidad, el moreno estaba contento de que estuvieran en un lugar público, así no le montaría ninguna escena.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – El castaño preguntó, consciente de que el otro estaba incómodo.

– Sí... Tengo que contarte algo... Verás... – El ojimiel estaba nervioso, no sabía como contarle al otro la noticia. – Estoy embarazado.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos y la tensión era tan grande que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Anderson quería que su novio dijera algo pero, en vez de eso, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Hummel le lanzaba su café a la cara.

– Eres un sinvergüenza, no quiero saber nada de ti en mi vida. No quiero volver a verte, ni siquiera como amigo.

Kurt se fue y Blaine supo que había salido de su vida para siempre. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Ya no había nadie que pudiera quererlo.

* * *

Sam vio a Blaine entrar en el apartamento. Tenía los ojos rojos de llorar y olía a café. El rubio frunció el ceño y se acercó a él.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – El ojiverde preguntó y el otro rompió a llorar. Evans no lo dudó, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza. Notó como su amigo se relajaba con el toque y siguió igual, esperando poder consolarlo.

– He roto con Kurt. – El moreno decidió que empezaría con las noticias fáciles.

– No voy a fingir que me sorprende. – Sam susurró.

– No es eso, esta vez ha sido culpa mía... – El ojimiel comentó mientras se separaba de su amigo y se secaba las lágrimas.

– ¿Qué has hecho? – El rubio quiso saber.

– Estoy embarazado. – Anderson bajó la mirada pero pudo sentir los brazos de su amigo que lo volvían a rodear y que lo dirigían al sofá para que pudiera estar sentado.

– Sé que no lo habéis planeado y que, bueno, depende de cuánto estés puede ser mío, pero... Eso no es motivo para alejarte... ¡Al contrario! Debería apoyarte y estar contigo. – El ojiverde acarició la cara de su amigo para limpiar las lágrimas.

– No es de él... Kurt y yo siempre lo hacemos con los mismos roles y de esa manera es imposible que yo quede embarazado... – Blaine volvió a llorar intensamente y Evans lo volvió a abrazar.

– ¿He sido el primero que te ha... ya sabes? – Sam quiso saber.

– ¡No! Kurt y yo lo hemos probado un par de veces y no le gusta mucho... También Eli... – El moreno se apresuró a aclarar, sabía que su amigo se sentiría raro si había sido el primero.

– Espera... Eso significa que... ¿Soy padre? – El rubio había entendido todo lo que eso implicaba.

– Sí... Voy a quedarme con el bebé pero no te exijo nada... Sé que un día querrás hacer tu vida con una mujer y tener un hijo conmigo puede ser un problema... No quiero interponerme en tu felicidad... – El actor estaba hablando pero sintió un dedo en sus labios.

– Me conoces y sabes como soy. Sabes que jamás dejaría a nadie solo en esa situación. Mucho menos lo voy a hacer contigo. Tal vez no es la situación ideal pero estoy aquí y quiero ser el padre del bebé, ayudarte a criarlo, compartir los gastos, darle cariño... – El ojiverde lo volvió a abrazar y Anderson rompió a llorar de nuevo. Evans le repetía que estaría a su lado y que lo apoyaría. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía a Blaine era que la persona que lo apoyaba, que lo quería y estaba a su lado incondicionalmente sólo era su mejor amigo y el padre de su hijo... Aunque él deseaba que fuera mucho más.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: LOS ABUELOS ANDERSON

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: LOS ABUELOS ANDERSON**_

Sam intentaba apoyar en todo a su amigo Blaine, sobretodo con los temas relacionados con el embarazo. Había sido una sorpresa muy inesperada y no estaba seguro de poder hacer frente a todas sus responsabilidades, pero haría todo lo posible.

Por eso mismo, ellos estaban llegando a Lima para hablar con los señores Anderson. A pesar de su casi inexistente relación, el moreno tenía que contarles todo porque iban a ser abuelos y eso era importante. El rubio se había ofrecido a acompañarlo para que no tuviera que luchar solo esa batalla, una que sabía que iba a ser muy complicada.

El viaje había sido un horror, el ojimiel se había mareado, había ido al baño a vomitar varias veces y alguien había pedido queso con olor fuerte, lo que había aumentado las nauseas del embarazado. Anderson insistía en que eso era una señal de lo mal que iría el encuentro con sus padres, pero Evans no le dejaba pensar mucho en eso.

Los padres de Blaine no los recibieron con grandes abrazos o besos, pero ambos estaban acostumbrados a su distancia y su frialdad. Aun así, Sam sabía que para su amigo era doloroso por lo que decidió acariciarle la espalda disimuladamente para reconfortarlo.

Se sentaron a comer, realmente cansados del viaje pero sabiendo que lo peor aun no había pasado. Los nervios hacían que la conversación no fuera fluida y que los silencios fueran realmente incómodos. Habían planeado esperar al postre para que al menos, si había algún problema, pudieran comer antes. Por eso, cuando la señora Anderson puso el postre en la mesa, los dos supieron que había llegado el momento.

– Mamá, papá... Estoy embarazado. – El moreno confesó, mirando a sus progenitores.

– Estoy muy decepcionado. – James miró a su hijo. – Espero que interrumpas ese embarazo pronto. Eres muy joven y Kurt y tú tenéis esta relación extraña... No es el mejor escenario para que tengáis un hijo.

– Además... – La mujer añadió. – Aunque Kurt y tú estuvierais juntos, una pareja gay no es la mejor opción para criar un bebé. Todo niño necesita una madre.

– ¿Eso significa que un hombre heterosexual viudo no puede cuidar de sus hijos? – Blaine preguntó realmente indignado. Se sentía estúpido por haber creído que sus padres habían aceptado su homosexualidad.

– Blaine... Tienes que reconocer que no tienes una situación idílica para tener el bebé. Tu relación con Kurt... – Pam intentó razonar pero su hijo se levantó enfadado.

– Kurt y yo hemos terminado para siempre. El bebé no es suyo y lo voy a tener, os guste o no. Es vuestra decisión si queréis ser abuelos o queréis perder un hijo. – El menor se levantó y observó a sus padres, esperando que ellos tomaran la decisión. Sam lo miraba sin saber qué decir, no quería meterse en una discusión de familia.

– Eres un irresponsable... ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Va a ayudarte con el bebé? Son muchos gastos y tú solo no vas a poder criarlo... Dudo mucho de que lo consigas con el padre a tu lado. – El señor Anderson comentó totalmente serio.

– Sinceramente, no es de vuestra incumbencia quién es el padre o si va a ayudarme o no con el bebé. Nos vamos a un hotel, ha sido una visita agradable, gracias por la comida.

Con esa frase, Blaine agarró el brazo de su amigo y lo sacó del comedor. Tuvieron que esperar a que un taxi llegara a recogerlo y fueron a uno de los hoteles que había en la ciudad. El moreno aguantó hasta que él y su amigo estuvieron a solas en la habitación para derrumbarse y dejar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Sam lo abrazó con fuerza para consolarlo, deseando poder hacer algo que alejara el dolor de su amigo.

* * *

Sam no sabía qué hacer, Blaine estaba constantemente triste desde que habían llegado de Lima. Saber que no contaba con el apoyo de sus padres había hundido al moreno, que se sentía más solo que nunca. Santana y Brittany visitaban a los amigos cada poco tiempo, la ojiazul se había obsesionado con el bebé y se había autonombrado la mamá de la niña... Porque ella estaba convencida de que era una niña.

Una noche estaban los cuatro en el apartamento de los chicos, viendo la televisión. Brittany estaba sentada y Blaine se había tumbado de manera que su cabeza se apoyaba en las piernas de la chica. Santana había suavizado cualquier intento de celos, sabía que esos dos jamás tendrían un sentimiento más allá de la amistad.

El moreno se durmió, realmente cansado, gracias a las caricias de su amiga.

– Sam, tienes que cuidarlo más. – La rubia susurró cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro no podía escucharlo.

– Está deprimido, sus padres no lo apoyan con el embarazo. Le decían que abortara y eso no le gustó. – El aludido explicó, se sentía mal porque sabía que no estaba cumpliendo su labor en el embarazo.

– Tienes que demostrarle que su bebé tendrá abuelos y tíos. – Ella insistió.

– ¿Cómo? – Evans preguntó intrigado, haría cualquier cosa por su amigo.

– Llévalo a ver a tus padres, ellos seguro que os dan su apoyo... Necesita saber que no está solo. – Pierce añadió antes de volver su vista a la televisión para seguir viendo el programa. Sam miró a Santana, preguntándole sin palabras si creía que era buena idea. La morena asintió con una sonrisa suave y el rubio se decidió, visitarían a su familia tan pronto como pudieran.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: LOS ABUELOS EVANS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11: LOS ABUELOS EVANS**_

Después de mucho esfuerzo, Sam había convencido a Blaine para que fueran a ver a sus padres. Sabía que sus padres no harían nada que pudiera dañar a su amigo y que, aunque la noticia era inesperada, los apoyarían sin cuestionar nada, como siempre habían hecho. Era un alivio pensar al menos contaba con ellos.

Se preguntaba si Kurt habría hecho lo mismo, pero dudaba que fuera así... Aunque no dudaba de que Carole y Burt habrían deseado ser abuelos y habrían estado encantados de ayudarlo, independientemente de lo que su hijo habría decidido. Tal vez podría ponerse en contacto con ellos, había vivido en su casa durante casi dos años y habían sido casi unos padres para él. Desde la muerte de Finn estaban deseando tener buenas noticias y esa lo era, un bebé siempre lo era.

El recibimiento en esa casa fue muy especial, siempre lo era. Besos, abrazos, comentarios preocupados sobre lo delgados que estaban (aunque Blaine empezaba a estar algo más rellenito por el embarazo, aunque no parecía todavía que había un bebé creciendo en su interior)... Siempre era lo mismo por parte de los Evans. Stacy, como siempre, se abrazó con fuerza al mejor amigo de su hermano. Estaba "enamorada" de él desde que los visitaron para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sam hacía tres años. Steve sin embargo estaba más distante, algo normal en un adolescente.

La comida era maravillosa, como siempre, aunque el rubio tuvo que vigilar a su amigo para comprobar que comía. Desde la visita a Lima había estado evitando comer demasiado, no tenía término medio cuando estaba deprimido, o comía demasiado o lo contrario. Lo malo era que no era el mejor momento para dejar de comer, había un bebé en su interior que necesitaba todos los cuidados que podrían tener.

A pesar de todo, Mary consiguió que comiera más de lo que había comido en los tres últimos días. Ella insistía y con su tono maternal conseguía cosas que Sam no había conseguido. El rubio estaba contento de haber tomado esa decisión.

Decidieron que, como en casa de los Anderson, les darían a todos la noticia a la vez, durante el postre. A diferencia de la otra vez, la señora Evans había hecho ella misma un pastel para ellos. Sam sonrió, era de fresas, la favorita de Blaine y sabía que eso le animaría algo.

– Mamá, papá. Tengo una noticia que contaros. Recordáis que os conté que Blaine y yo habíamos tenido sexo... – El rubio comenzó a explicar y sintió tres pares de ojos observándolo sorprendidos. Había olvidado que sus hermanos no tenían esa información pero no podía hacer nada para retroceder.

– Lo recordamos, hijo. – Dwight comentó con seriedad.

– Bueno... Al parecer no usamos protección y... Blaine está embarazado... Sé que es inesperado, – el joven se apresuró a explicar, – pero no vamos a renunciar al bebé porque no sea el mejor momento. Hemos decidido ser padres y vamos a criar juntos al bebé.

– ¿Estáis seguros de eso? – Mary cuestionó.

– Sí, yo voy a apoyar a Blaine en todo, no voy a dejarlo solo en ésto. Ese bebé es mi hijo y no puedo abandonarlo... ¿Lo entendéis? – El menor preguntó a sus padres, por unos segundos, tenía miedo de estar confundido y que las cosas no fueran como había creído.

– Claro que lo entendemos... – El mayor se volvió para mirar a Anderson. – Te daría la bienvenida a la familia pero ya eres uno más desde hace años. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarnos. Ya no tenemos tantos problemas económicos por lo que podemos ayudaros si lo necesitáis.

– Todavía no hemos hablado de lo que pasará pero... Supongo que necesitaremos un apartamento más grande. Pero todo a su tiempo, gracias por vuestro apoyo, sus padres no fueron tan comprensivos. – Sam agradeció, sabiendo que su amigo no podía hablar por la emoción. La mujer se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente mientras que Stacy lo abrazó con fuerza para consolarlo. Por primera vez en días, pensó que tenía apoyo para todo lo que le esperaba en el futuro.

* * *

Blaine, Steve y Sam estaban jugando a los videojuegos. Dwight había tenido que ir a la oficina por un asunto de última hora y Stacy y Mary habían salido aunque no sabían por qué ni dónde. El mayor de los Evans estaba contento porque veía a su mejor amigo más relajado y tranquilo, además de que hacía mucho tiempo que no comía tanto como ese día.

La puerta se abrió y las mujeres de la familia entraron cargadas de bolsas. Los tres chicos las observaron intrigados, no sabían qué habían hecho.

– Lo siento, pero no me pude resistir. – La madre miró a los tres algo sonrojada y en ese momento, Sam se dio cuenta de que las bolsas eran de tiendas para bebés.

– No teníais por qué hacerlo. – Blaine comentó mientras se acercaba con las mejillas rojas y realmente emocionado.

– Es mi primer nieto, no me quites la ilusión de consentirlo. – La mujer pidió y fueron a la mesa del comedor para ver las cosas. Sam se levantó y dejó a su hermano jugando para ver también lo que habían comprado.

Ninguno de los dos futuros padres podrían haberse imaginado acabar con todo lo que ellas habían comprado. Pijamas, ropa que podría valer para niño o niña porque no sabían todavía el sexo, biberones, chupetes, baberos, colonia, gel, champú, un sonajero, un mordedor, un peluche... Era tanto que tendrían que tomar prestada una de las maletas de los Evans para poder llevar todo a Nueva York en el avión. Por suerte, la maleta de ambos era pequeña y la llevaban como equipaje de mano, por lo que podrían facturar todas las cosas que habían comprado para su bebé.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12: ESTOY A TU LADO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: ESTOY A TU LADO**_

Sam llegó de trabajar y se sorprendió porque Blaine no estaba en el apartamento. Fue a la cocina para beber algo y se dio cuenta de que el plato de comida que había dejado para el moreno estaba intacto. Su amigo había sido despedido por su embarazo porque "no podía bailar la coreografía" y pasaba los días en casa. Nadie quería contratar a un embarazado y empezaba a notarse su estado, por lo que no podía mentir.

Estaba extrañado y entró a la habitación del ojimiel, encontrándolo en la cama, dándole la espalda a la pared. Iba a cerrar la puerta para dejarlo dormir cuando escuchó un sollozo. No se lo pensó dos veces, se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó en la cama de su amigo para abrazarlo de manera que la espalda de Anderson quedó pegada a su pecho.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – El rubio preguntó, abrazando con fuerza a su amigo.

– Estoy gordo y feo y nadie me va a querer, no voy a encontrar trabajo y no voy a tener dinero para mantener a mi bebé. – Blaine protestó entre sollozos y sintió como el otro lo abrazaba con fuerza.

– No estás gordo, estás embarazado y es normal que tu vientre crezca, que engordes, que te encuentres más pesado y que tu ropa ya no te quede bien... Iremos a comprar nuevas cosas para que te sientas cómodo... Yo te quiero, Brittany te quiere, Santana te quiere, Tina te quiere... Y eso son sólo son unas pocas, hay muchos más que te quieren y lo saben... No importa que no encuentres trabajo, los dos tenemos algo ahorrado y yo tengo algo estable, así que no hay prisa y entre los dos vamos a poder mantener al bebé, de verdad. No te preocupes por nada que no sea tu salud ahora. – El ojiverde hablaba de manera suave mientras acariciaba el vientre de su amigo.

– ¿Tu crees? – El moreno se dio la vuelta para poder mirar al otro.

– Claro que sí, tienes que empezar a confiar en ti mismo... Y vamos a ser los mejores padres del mundo... ¡Ya lo verás! Y hasta ese momento, lo que tienes que hacer es comer porque nuestro bebé tiene que crecer... Vamos.

* * *

Blaine estaba muy nervioso. Se encontraba junto a Sam en el hospital, esperando a que le dijeran como estaba su bebé y, con un poco de suerte, el sexo. El ginecólogo movía el ecógrafo sobre su vientre y parecía tranquilo. Aun así, la mano de Evans apretaba con fuerza la de Anderson para mostrarle su apoyo.

– Señor Anderson, es una niña y parece sana. – El médico informó.

– Una niña. – El moreno susurró con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba emocionado por saber que tendría una pequeña en sus brazos en unos meses.

* * *

Estaban en una reunión de ND en Nueva York. Tina, Mike y Quinn habían decidido visitarlos y todos se encontraban en el loft de HummelBerry. Las cosas entre Kurt y Blaine seguían algo tensas pero no podían dejar que eso estropeara la visita de sus amigos. El castaño no había querido hacerlos elegir, sobretodo desde que Brittany estaba obsesionada con el embarazado (más al ver confirmadas sus sospechas de que era una niña), lo que significaba que ella y Santana elegirían a Blam y con Evans y Lopez en ese lado, Quinn iría con ellos. No dudaba de que Tike también, ya que la amistad de la asiática con Blaine seguía siendo especial. Hasta Artie iría con ellos, algo lógico si se paraba a pensar en ello. Por eso no los hizo elegir, sabía que de haberlo hecho, él no habría visto a sus amigos.

Las chicas hablaban con Blaine, interesándose por como se encontraba y Fabray le daba algunos consejos que el moreno agradecía. Los chicos (sorprendentemente, incluido Kurt aunque no sabía mucho del tema) hablaban sobre una película de acción.

Todo estaba muy animado cuando el moreno dejó de prestar atención y miró su vientre redondeado, colocando ambas manos sobre él. Había algo extraño, sentía algo diferente pero no sabía qué. El gesto no pasó desapercibido y pronto Sam se levantó de su silla para acercarse a él.

– ¿Estás bien? – El rubio preguntó pero su amigo no respondía. Iba a entrar en pánico cuando Quinn le tocó el hombro.

– Creo que acaba de sentir al bebé por primera vez. – Ella informó con una cálida sonrisa. Al escuchar eso, Brittany se levantó y puso su mano sobre el vientre de su amigo y Evans rápidamente la imitó. Todos observaban la escena con diferentes sentimientos. La mayoría estaban felices por sus amigos, Santana estaba encantada por la sonrisa de su novia al haberse enterado de eso y Kurt estaba enojado.

– Parece que es tímida. – Pierce susurró. – Vamos, bonita. Muévete para que la tía Britt pueda sentirte.

– Y el papá Sam... ¿O seré Papi Sam? – El rubio miró al embarazado.

– Creo que yo seré papá y tú papi... Si estás de acuerdo. – Blaine informó, aunque estaba algo inseguro. Era la primera vez que hablaban algo sobre como educarían a su hija.

– Me parece perfecto. – Evans asintió, dejando que esa sensación de que iba a ser padre traspasara aun más su piel. Cada día que pasaba, cada avance que se producía, cada nueva noticia lo acercaba a asimilar que en unos meses tendría una hermosa niña entre sus brazos, que dependería totalmente de él y de Anderson para alimentarse y crecer sana.

Un pequeño movimiento lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, Brittany gritó de emoción y él sabía que tenía que concentrarse en no llorar. La rubia besó el vientre de Blaine y Sam se preguntó si el podría hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, no se atrevía, se veía un gesto demasiado íntimo y raro entre dos hombres. Por eso simplemente se quedó ahí, con sus manos sobre el vientre del moreno, a la espera de un nuevo movimiento de su pequeña.


	13. CAPÍTULO 13: LA DISCUSIÓN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13: LA DISCUSIÓN**_

Blaine estaba embarazado de casi ocho meses y era un auténtico desastre. Tenía los pies hinchados, le dolía la espalda, tenía problemas de estómago, se sentía pesado y le costaba moverse. Estaba irritado y de mal humor, por lo que Sam intentaba estar lo más tranquilo posible y ayudarlo en todo lo que podía.

El apartamento era un desastre ya que estaban todas las cosas del bebé en el salón y las habitaciones. Habían decidido mudarse a partir del tercer mes de vida de su pequeña Halle para ahorrar dinero. Aun así, habían empezado a mirar apartamentos por si encontraban alguno con un alquiler barato o en alguna zona cercana a un colegio o guardería que les gustara lo suficiente para mudarse antes.

El rubio estaba estresado porque cogía cualquier hora extra que ofrecían en su trabajo, cualquier cosa para ganar algo más de dinero. Faltaba poco más de un mes para tener a la niña y eso significaría gastos enormes en pañales y leche.

Tal vez era que ambos estaban en un mal momento, tal vez era que empezaban a notar la presión o tal vez había algo más, pero la verdad era que los dos llevaban más de veinte minutos gritándose. La discusión había empezado por una tontería, algo relacionado con sus turnos de limpieza, nada importante. Sin embargo, todo estaba subiendo de tono y estaban reprochándose todo, incluso cosas que no tenían ningún sentido, como cuando Blaine intentó que Sam fuera a la universidad.

Nunca habían tenido una situación similar entre ellos (ni siquiera con otras personas) ya que, cuando se enfrentaron por los movimientos de baile en el instituto, apenas llegaron a un par de gritos y un empujón propio del momento.

En ese momento era peor. Estaban gritando tan alto que era probable que algún vecino llamara a la policía, habían tirado algunas cosas al suelo para tratar de aliviar la tensión porque, de lo contrario, sospechaban que podrían descargar su furia de manera física agrediendo al otro. Anderson lloraba desconsoladamente, aunque eso no significaba que no gritara también.

La tensión estalló cuando Evans, cansado de discutir, gritó las palabras que terminaron con todo.

– Estoy cansado de ti y de tu bebé. Yo no quería ser padre y menos contigo. Todo esto es tu culpa, me has jodido la vida.

El silencio se hizo en el salón tras esas palabras, Blaine parecía más roto que nunca y lo miró por última vez antes de volverse. Caminó hacia la puerta antes de hablar, no lo miró, sólo le dio la espalda.

– Yo jamás te pedí que fueras el padre. – El moreno no dijo nada más, ni siquiera se volvió para ver al otro, sólo abrió la puerta y salió del apartamento.

Sam se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sintió fatal. No tardó mucho tiempo en sentir un vacío en su estómago. Decidió esperar a su amigo, tenía que volver porque no se había llevado nada.

* * *

Una hora había pasado y Sam seguía esperando que Blaine volviera. Era tarde, muy tarde, y esperaba que estuviera bien, aunque estaba realmente preocupado. El timbre sonó y él se relajó, pensando que sería el moreno, que se había dejado las llaves del apartamento.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Brittany frente a él, con el rostro más serio que jamás le había visto. Ella no dijo nada, sólo entró en el apartamento, chocando su hombro con el de su amigo en el camino. Cuando Evans se volvió sorprendido, se fijó en que llevaba una maleta grande y un bolso de viaje. La chica miró la mesa del salón y vio un teléfono móvil.

– ¿Es ese el móvil de Blaine? – Pierce preguntó de manera cortante.

– Sí... ¿Por qué...? – La pregunta de Sam se quedó en el aire cuando vio que Brittany lo metía en su bolso. Después de eso, la chica caminó a la habitación de Anderson y comenzó a meter ropa en la maleta. También cogió la mochila que tenían preparada para que llevara al hospital para cuando diera a luz, recogió todas sus cosas de aseo y algunas cosas para el bebé. Eso provocó que explotara. – ¿Qué está pasando?

– Tú no quieres a Blaine y no quieres al bebé. Bueno, no hay problema, Blaine se va a venir a vivir a casa durante unos días y luego buscará la manera de salir adelante solo. Santana y yo le hemos dicho que no hay prisa y esperamos que se quede una temporada larga... Lo importante es que sepas que ya no tienes que hacer nada por obligación, Blaine estará bien cuidado y tú te habrás librado de eso que te ha arruinado tu vida. – Pierce sonaba enfadada, era evidente que Anderson había hablado con ella.

– Eso ha sido fruto de un enfado, realmente no pienso eso. No te lleves sus cosas, dile a Blaine que vuelva. – Evans suplicó, realmente le preocupaba y se arrepentía de lo ocurrido.

– Lo siento Sam, pero en este tema apoyo a Blaine. Voy a respetar su decisión, me has decepcionado. – Brittany no dijo nada más, siguió recogiendo cosas hasta que llenó la maleta y el bolso y se colgó la mochila a la espalda. Parecía que le costaría esfuerzo llevarse todo, pero ambos sabían que nada la detendría. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se volvió una última vez pero no para despedirse. – Santana o yo volveremos para llevarnos lo que ha quedado. Te agradecería que, al menos, lleves todo a su habitación para que no tengamos que preguntar qué debemos llevarnos.


	14. CAPÍTULO 14: EL PARTO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Penúltimo capítulo...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14: EL PARTO**_

Blaine llevaba casi un mes viviendo con Santana y Brittany cuando se puso de parto. Estaba solo en el apartamento de las chicas, por lo que llamó a un taxi para que fuera a buscarlo. Había roto aguas y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo tener a su hija entre sus brazos.

Decidió no avisar a nadie, estaba solo en eso y lo sabía. Sospechaba que sus amigas se enfadarían, sobretodo la rubia, pero él quería empezar su vida solo, porque así era como veía su futuro, solo.

Las enfermeras estaban muy pendientes de él, estaba solo en un momento tan delicado. Sin embargo, cuando el móvil del joven sonó, una de ellas respondió antes de pasarle el teléfono al moreno. El chico intentó tranquilizar a Pierce, que se había asustado al regresar a su casa y no encontrarlo, pero una contracción impidió que pudiera ocultarle lo que pasaba.

Cuando Brittany y Santana llegaron al hospital, él todavía estaba en el paritorio y aun le faltaba algo de tiempo para que el bebé naciera. La latina estaba enfadada y le gritó muchas cosas, algunas en español, porque ellas querían estar junto a él.

Lo que más temía ocurrió. Ellas habían avisado a Sam para que acudiera y el rubio se presentó allí con un oso de peluche para su hija. Sonrió tímidamente a su amigo, esperando unas palabras que lo obligaran a marcharse pero, como Blaine no dijo nada, él se acercó para agarrar su mano y ayudarlo en lo posible. No tardó mucho en sentir que el moreno tenía una contracción y él apretó su mano con fuerza para apoyarlo.

* * *

Pasaron aun muchos minutos antes de que el médico llegara y con él, comenzara el momento más complicado del parto. Anderson tenía que empujar y, a su lado, Evans y Pierce lo animaban. Sin embargo, después de un rato, se sentía agotado.

– No puedo. – Blaine susurró cansado.

– Vamos, queda poco, ya casi está. – El doctor intentó animarlo.

– Duele mucho, no puedo. – El moreno se quejó.

– Claro que puedes, piensa en Halle y en que pronto seremos los tres una familia. – Sam lo animó y, para hacer que sus palabras llegaran a su amigo, se agachó para besarlo en los labios y luego en la frente. Una nueva contracción llegó y el ojimiel empujó con fuerza, aunque todavía no era suficiente.

* * *

Un llanto consiguió que tanto Sam como Blaine dejaran escapar las lágrimas que habían estado conteniendo. La pequeña Halle había nacido y las enfermeras la envolvieron en la manta para que pudieran verla unos segundos antes de llevársela para comprobar que estaba bien. El moreno la envolvió con sus brazos y el rubio los abrazó a los dos, dejando un beso en la frente de su hija y otro en los labios de su amigo.

Anderson no dijo nada, le resultaba extraña esa muestra de cariño, pero estaba más pendiente de su pequeña que de entender lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Blaine se despertó en la cama del hospital. Después de dar a luz lo habían llevado a la habitación y él se había dormido por el cansancio. Lo primero que vio fue a Sam, que daba vueltas por la habitación con Halle en sus brazos. La imagen hizo que sonriera, durante unas semanas pensó que eso no se produciría pero le alegraba tener al rubio cerca.

– Mira, princesa. Papá se ha despertado... Salúdalo, "hola papá" – El ojiverde puso voz aguda para imitar la de una niña.

– Hola pequeña... ¿Vienes conmigo? – El moreno se sentó y alargó los brazos para que Evans le diera la niña. Estaba tan concentrado en Halle que no se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba enfocando la cámara de su móvil para hacer fotos hasta que sintió el flash iluminándolo. La niña comenzó a protestar porque se había asustado – ¡Sam!

– Lo siento, princesa, no quería hacerte llorar. – El rubio se agachó para besar la frente de la pequeña mientras Anderson la movía para tranquilizarla. Cuando se volvió a dormir, los ojos verdes se fijaron en los color miel mientras estaban a escasos centímetros. – Lo siento.

– No te preocupes. – Blaine susurró, incapaz de apartar su mirada.

– No, me refiero a lo que pasó con la discusión, estaba cansado y lo pagué contigo. Mis compañeros de trabajo estaban presionándome con nuestra relación, diciendo que estaba enamorado de ti aunque no lo reconocía y llegaba a casa y nuestra vida era como la de una pareja... Simplemente me sobrepasó todo. Estos días alejado de ti me han demostrado que mis amigos tienen razón, estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que seamos una familia de verdad. – Evans afirmó con seguridad.

– Sam... – El moreno apenas podía hablar, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

– Lo siento... Sé que no tienes que sentir lo mismo... No debería haberme dejado llevar...

Sam iba a apartarse pero el otro puso su mano libre en su nuca para acercarlo y juntar sus labios en un beso muy dulce. Halle estaba entre ellos pero eso no pareció importar mucho, salvo que tal vez impedía que se dejaran llevar por la pasión. Todo era suave y tranquilo, hasta que se separaron por la necesidad de aire.

– Yo también estoy enamorado de ti...

La pareja volvió a besarse, sabían que habían encontrado la solución a cualquier problema que podría surgir. Serían una familia.


	15. CAPÍTULO 15: A TU LADO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Último capítulo... Gracias a todos por seguir apoyando mis locuras... Me ha encantado escribir esta historia y espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo... Nos leeremos pronto en otra aventura... Que llegará la semana que viene... Y es mi primer Blam en High School... No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que tengo la tendencia a escribir Blam más maduro...

 **TaniaH,** muchas gracias. Al menos espero que sean lágrimas de alegría. Tiene que tener un final, pero piensa que ese final también hará que comience otra historia... Así me consuelo yo a mí misma cuando acabo con un fic... Espero que te guste el final... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15: A TU LADO**_

Todos los residentes en Nueva York excepto Kurt, junto a Stacy y Steve, que habían viajado ese fin de semana para ayudar, estaban subiendo todas las cosas de Blaine, Sam y Halle a su nuevo apartamento. No era mucho más grande que el anterior, también tenía dos habitaciones, pero sí que estaba mejor distribuido para empezar a formar su familia. Sobretodo, la habitación principal era más grande, de manera que la pareja podría compartirla.

Cualquiera que supiera que se habían ido a vivir juntos tras un mes de relación habría dicho que estaban locos, pero ellos llevaban siete años compartiendo apartamento y tenían una hija en común, por lo que para ellos parecía lo más sensato.

Ellos habían ido días antes para pintar las paredes y el día anterior habían estado llevando algunos muebles pero la mayoría de las cosas se llevaban ese día. Lo más importante para ellos era tener todo lo de su hija cuanto antes, por lo que los tres Evans, Kitty y Brittany se habían puesto a ello mientras que Rachel, Santana y Blaine se ocupaban de todo lo demás. Artie estaba en la zona que era el salón, haciendo de "niñero".

– ¿Lila? ¿En serio? Pensé que siendo dos hombres no caeríais en estos tópicos. – Wilde comentó mientras terminaba de montar un mueble blanco que habían comprado para guardar la ropa de la niña. Hablaba de las paredes que habían sido pintadas en ese color y en las que había nubes blancas y algunas figuras de Disney.

– Es un gran color... Al menos no es rosa. – Sam intentó defenderse.

– Es hermosa... El sueño de cualquier niña. – Pierce comentó con una mirada ensoñadora.

– A mí también me parece adecuada. – Steve sorprendió a todos. – Es para una niña y a las niñas les suele gustar así. Si cuando crezca le gusta el azul y los coches, siempre pueden volver a pintarla, ¿no?

– Nunca pensé que estaría de acuerdo con él. – Stacy frunció el ceño, como si estuviera traumatizada por pensar lo mismo que su hermano.

* * *

– ¿Todo bien entre Sam y tú? – Santana preguntó mientras Blaine y ella ponían las sábanas de la cama del dormitorio principal. Rachel estaba con ellos, sacando cosas de una caja para ponerlas en los armarios o cajones.

– Sí... Hemos hablado mucho durante estos días y creemos que es lo mejor. Lo que pasó ya está olvidado y vamos a construir un futuro juntos. – El moreno explicó.

– Al final, Brittany tenía razón. – La latina sonrió, feliz porque sus amigos habían encontrado la familia que ambos deseaban.

– Ya lo sabes, ella es más inteligente de lo que la mayoría cree. – Anderson respondió.

– ¿Por qué decís eso? – Berry preguntó, ignorando lo que había pasado durante los últimos meses entre los cuatro. Los otros dos rieron antes de comenzar a contarle lo sucedido.

* * *

El apartamento estaba preparado y todo en su sitio. Habían invitado a sus amigos a cenar y después se habían ido. Steve y Stacy estaban en su habitación porque su vuelo salía al día siguiente y ellos dormirían esa noche en el sofá cama que habían conseguido. Halle estaba en su cuna en su habitación pero ellos podían escuchar si lloraba a través del monitor. Sin embargo, parecía que todo estaba tranquilo.

La pareja estaba abrazada, besándose y acariciándose con dulzura. No tenían intención de profundizar más porque temían que saliera uno de los hermanos de Sam y los viera en alguna posición más comprometida. Durante ese mes no habían tenido sexo y podían esperar algo más. Bueno, no tendrían sexo, harían el amor, pero aun así, hacía diez meses desde la última vez que ambos habían estado en una situación similar a la que planeaban para la noche siguiente.

– Sam, para... No creo ser capaz de resistirme si sigues así. – Blaine pidió cuando sintió a su novio morder su cuello con dulzura. Jamás se había imaginado que estaría viviendo eso con su mejor amigo.

– No puedes pedirme que esté tumbado junto a ti y no explore tu piel... Aunque nuestra anterior vez la tengo algo borrosa, no recuerdo que nos diéramos besos o caricias. – El rubio explicó, tenía necesidad de conocer el sabor de la piel del otro, de saber qué le gustaba.

– Sólo es una noche... Y me tendrás para ti durante toda la vida... Bueno, hasta que alguien venga de visita y tengamos que volver al sofá. – El moreno añadió intentando apartar a su amado.

– Cooper nos visitará dentro de dos fines de semana y mis padres en tres. – Evans hizo un puchero porque no le gustaba tener que pasar noches sin poder disfrutar de su relación.

– Hasta entonces me vas a tener todas las noches. – El ojimiel rió. – No hay prisa, tenemos toda la vida por delante.

– Toda la vida a tu lado...


End file.
